


For you, Love

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minor Character(s), Misunderstandings, On Hiatus, Pining, Slight OOC, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Tsukishima and Kuroo were dating when Tsukishima was in high school, but at the time Tsukishima was scared to maintain a long distance relationship, so he left Kuroo. Now Tsukishima is mature and sees how stupid he was. Now Tsukishima is going to a college in Tokyo, the same one Kuroo is in. Tsukishima sees this as his chance to make things right with Kuroo. But what if he's too late?(ON HIATUS!) [Gonna make some edits, cause some parts were off a bit, before I post the last chapter.]





	1. That time

They met during a practice match in miyagi. Nekoma came down to practice with Karasuno. They didn't talk much but their brief encounter intrigued them. Tsukishima thought nothing of it at first until they met again during the second practice match in Tokyo, it was then that Tsukishima knew he had started to like the annoying bed headed captain. Kuroo must have gotten his number from Hinata as the day after they went back to miyagi, Kuroo had texted him, Tsukishima did nothing to stop him.

 

During the training camp in Tokyo, Kuroo asked Tsukishima to be his boyfriend. He said ‘yes’.

 

Tsukishima felt free, happy and loved during the camp with Kuroo there with him, they talked a lot, snuck out at nights to stargaze and shared their first kiss. But then he had to go back to miyagi. They would Skype, visit each other during breaks or weekends, call and text but Tsukishima couldn't help but feel scared. They had been dating for almost a year now but Tsukishima couldn't help but think _‘What if Kuroo gets tired of me?’ ‘What if he finds someone else? Someone closer’._ The thoughts got worse as the days went on. He couldn't do this.

 

Tsukishima called Kuroo, “I can't do this. I'm sorry.” Tsukishima hung up right after, not giving Kuroo a chance to reply. He ignored all the calls and texts that followed after, he didn't trust himself to answer them, knowing he’d change his mind and take Kuroo back.

 

The ignored texts and calls didn't stop till three months after.

 

It wasn’t until Tsukishima was halfway through his senior year of high school, 8 months since he broke up with Kuroo, when he realised what a fool he was for doing that.

 

He wanted to call Kuroo or even meet him in person to apologize and to try again, if he’d accept him.

 

He had planned to go to Tokyo after practice to apologize to Kuroo when he learned, from Hinata who was talking with Kenma on the phone during volleyball practice, that Kuroo had moved on.

 

Kuroo had a girlfriend.

 

_Of course. I was stupid to forget that he had his own life. Kuroo is smart, handsome and charming. Of course he has a girlfriend._

 

_I had my chance and I blew it._

 

That night Tsukishima laid in bed with tears running down his face but he had a small smile.

 

_Kuroo must be happy. As long as he’s happy I--._

 

Tsukishima cried himself to sleep.


	2. You're not mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired by 2 songs, one of them is "Sorry" by Aquilo. I'll reveal the next song probably in the next chapter (or which ever chapter matches/suits the song best)
> 
> If you want to try guessing the song, feel free to leave your guess in the comments :) 
> 
> PS. This chapter is a little bit longer than the other.

Tsukishima couldn't believe he’d meet Kuroo so soon. Yes, he knew that they were bound to meet up eventually, since Kuroo was attending the college he was going to, but he didn't expect Kuroo to be his roommate. Yet here they were, Tsukishima outside the dorm with his bags staring at Kuroo who had opened the door. A year, four months and 13 days did Kuroo well, he was more built from the volleyball, which he still continued in college, his hair was still as crazy as ever and he grew, not much but enough that he was a couple of inches taller than Tsukishima.

 

Tsukishima wasn't sure if he imagined it or not but he could have sworn he saw a flash of sadness in Kuroo’s eyes for a moment. 

 

Neither of them said anything nor did they move for a while, as if they were both in a trance.

 

“Hi” Tsukishima finally said and internally winced at how his voice cracked. That seemed to help Kuroo snap out of his reverie as he scratched the back of his neck before stepping to the side, holding the door open even wider, to let him in. 

 

“Hey. So you're my new roomie.” Kuroo chuckled, but it sounded fake to Tsukishima.  _ Who can blame him after what I did to him back then? _ Tsukishima entered the house while Kuroo lead him to the room he was going to be vacating.

 

“Yeah. I'm surprised you're still dorming. Don't juniors get to live off campus?” 

 

“We do. I just felt that the dorms were more convenient.” Kuroo said as Tsukishima put his bags away. Tsukishima faced Kuroo after he was done.

 

“Kuroo, I-”

 

“I actually have somewhere I need to go to.” Kuroo didn't give Tsukishima a chance to reply as he turned around and left. 

 

_ I deserve that. _ Tsukishima knew that it would be awkward between them. He could have chosen a different college, but this was the one with the course he wanted.  _ If it's too hard for us to stay in the same dorm I could always change dorms. _ For now Tsukishima is going to need some alcohol.  _ A lot of alcohol _ . 

 

Tsukishima wasn't that surprised when Kuroo didn't come back that night.  _ He doesn't want to see me _ . Tsukishima was sure Kuroo was staying with his girlfriend. He tried to not think about it, he was still in love with Kuroo.  _ I'm so pathetic. _

He bought a stash of booze that night for his mini fridge. 

 

He was hoping that he would get the chance to talk to Kuroo so he could apologize for the past so that they could at least be friends, that turned out to be impossible. Kuroo was never home when he woke up, he came home late when Tsukishima was asleep and when he did see him on campus, one afternoon as he was heading back to the dorms, he was with a girl, with  _ her _ . 

 

She was pretty, small, had long brown hair and had her arms around his neck pulling Kuroo down for a ki- Tsukishima looked away, he couldn't- wouldn't see it. 

 

Tsukishima still loved Kuroo, he knew that Kuroo has moved on, he knew it was going to be hard. He just didn’t realise how hard it was going to be until now. He wants Kuroo to be happy, he’s just not strong enough to see him with her. 

 

He practically ran back to the dorms.

 

Tsukishima was in his room, it was around 11:20pm, he was on the floor watching who-knows-what on his TV, drinking his 13th _ or was it 15th? _ bottle of beer. He hates beer, but right now he greets it as if it was his best friend. There to help him forget about what happened in the past and numb him from feeling anything… well, almost anything. He wanted to feel empty but all he felt right now was sad. He stood up, with great difficulty, and stumbled out into the living room of their dorm.  _ Kuroo probably won't be coming back tonight anyway _ . He collapsed on the sofa, taking another sip from his beer bottle. He put the bottle down on the coffee table and laid on his back staring up at the ceiling. He imagined how things would have been had he not let Kuroo go. Would they still be together right now? Or would they have split up eventually, like he thought they would? Would they have strengthened their relationship had Tsukishima told Kuroo about his insecurities? And would they be together on this sofa cuddled up together?

 

A broken sob left Tsukishima, only then did he realise he was crying. He lifted his hands to wipe the continuous flow of tears as he tried to hold back his sobs, it wasn't helping. He let out a shaky sigh and brought his hands down, he was definitely drunk. Or maybe he passed out already and he was dreaming? He chuckled lightly and smiled sadly at Kuroo, or at least his dream/illusion of Kuroo, for all he knew he could be awake and just be looking at the lamp. 

 

“Kuroooo, I-I'm sorry. I- Don't go, please.” Tsukishima sat up from the couch and grabbed onto Kuroo's sleeve,  _ yup definitely a dream _ , stopping him from leaving. “I need to talk to you.”

 

Dream Kuroo gave him a soft smile and gently cupped his face with his hands. “It's ok, I'll be back I just need to get you a blanket, ok?” 

 

More tears ran down his face, this Kuroo was so kind. He didn't want to wake up from this dream. “I- I don't need a b-blanket. I just want you.” 

 

Dream Kuroo’s smile became sad. “Tsukishima, I-” He sighed and tried to sit Tsukishima up. “You're drunk. You need to drink water and rest. We can talk another time.” 

 

“You s-say that but you won't give me the time!” 

 

Kuroo paused in his attempts to lift Tsukishima off the sofa. He pulled back and looked at Tsukishima in shock. “I don- I-”

 

Tsukishima let out a frustrated sigh, he needed to get this off his chest and say this to Kuroo in person, even if it was just a dream. “You are never here! Or when you are, you don't come back till late and you leave early in the morning. And I can't talk to you during the day. So- So when do you give me the ‘ _time_ ’?!” Tsukishima wiped his tears away, he was getting a little bit pissed off. Not with Kuroo, well not completely, but at the whole situation. “I- I am sorry. I'm sorry I broke it off the- the way I did. I- I’m sorry I br- (‘broke it off at all’ _,_ _but Kuroo doesn't need to hear that, he has a girlfriend. He won't care_ ) I’m so sorry Kuroo. I shouldn't have ignored you, I should have talked to you.” Tsukishima pulled his legs up against himself and hugged his knees. “You didn't deserve that. But I tried to talk to you when I arrived, you knew, but... you left. And you've been av- avoiding me since.”

 

Kuroo sat next to Tsukishima. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and cleared his throat. “479.” 

 

“What?” Tsukishima asked.

 

“479. That's how many times I called and texted you in the three months. You called me and said ‘you couldn't do this’ and just hung up, and you never replied to my messages or my calls. You are sorry for the way your broke it off, ok, but WHY did you break it off? Was it something I did, or said?” 

 

Tsukishima tightened his grip on his legs. “No, it- it wasn't you. We were far apart and I- I thought you’d get tired of me. You'd realise you deserve better, you’d find someone better, and I- I didn't - I wouldn't have been able to handle that, so my stupid mind thought that it would be better if I was the one to end it.” 

 

“So you just decided for me that I was better off without you? You thought I would get tired of you?! I knew what I was getting myself into when I asked you out, I wanted you! I thought I showed you how much I loved you but I guess I must have been a shitty boyfriend if I made you feel that way.

 

“I said it wasn't you. I love you so much, you were a fantastic boyfriend, I felt so loved and happy. But Kuroo, I am not good at expressing my feelings well. I love you enough to know that you DESERVE to have a better love, to have someone who isn't afraid to express their love and be intimate in public! I was a fool. I fucked up, I know. I'm sorry that I let you go. I'm sorry that I care. But I was right, you found someone who isn't closed off, who isn't afraid. Someone who makes you happy.” Tsukishima hid his face, resting his head on his knees.

 

“You said you couldn't talk to me during the day, you actually could've. Why didn't you?”

 

“Well, besides the fact that you were ignoring me, when I would find you after my classes, you were always with her. I- I didn't want to approach you when you were with her.” Tsukishima’s voice was slightly muffled since his face was still hidden. His eyes were getting heavy due to the crying he's done so he let them close, not that Kuroo could see.

 

“Why?” 

 

“She’s your-... your-” Tsukishima couldn't seem to bring himself to say that word, the word that reminds Tsukishima that Kuroo has found the one who makes him happy, the one who reminds him that Kuroo isn't- that he isn't-  _ you're not mine _ . “I didn't want to cause any problems.”

 

Kuroo didn't reply to that, it made sense. Silence fell upon them.

 

“Tsukishima, look at me.” Kuroo said after a while, he shifted his body on the sofa so that he was facing Tsukishima.

 

Tsukishima didn't move.

 

“Please.” Kuroo said softly.

 

Kuroo slowly moved closer to Tsukishima and gently lifted Tsukishima’s head off his knees. He was asleep. Tsukishima’s eyes were already very puffy, that Kuroo wondered just how much the blond had cried.

 

Tsukishima felt Kuroo gently unwrap him and lift him off the couch. Based on his faintly groggy sense of direction, Tsukishima guessed that Kuroo was returning him to his room.

 

Kuroo gently laid Tsukishima down on his bed and tucked him in. Tsukishima was happy with his dream. He finally talked with Kuroo, Kuroo tucked him in bed, was sitting beside him, brushing his hair with his fingers. To end the dream, Kuroo kissed him softly on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos or comment if you like my story :) (though, sorry for the angst)
> 
>  
> 
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ My Tumblr](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com)


	3. A Step closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always writing new fics before finishing one, I have already written out an outline for a fluffy soulmate type au, but i haven't even finished this or my other 2 ongoing fics... T^T
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!...well... you know what I mean.

Tsukishima woke up with a pounding headache. He reached out and blindly searched for his glasses on the bedside table, he put on his glasses and checked the time on his phone. 11:28 am, _Shit, I missed my morning class_. He dropped his hand, laying his arm over his face, covering his eyes. He groaned, irritating his headache a little bit. He laid there, trying to remember what happened last night.

 

_I ran to the dorms, drank my stash of booze… A lot of booze… And…_

 

Tsukishima bolted up and immediately regretted his decision. He hissed at the pain that shot through his head. _Fuck! I drank way too much last night._ He heard a soft knock on the door before it swung open. Kuroo walked in slowly holding a bottle of pocari and a plate with french toast, strawberries, a banana and a small bowl of cream. He sat the plate down on his bedside table and handed Tsukishima the pocari.

 

“Hey, how do you feel?” Kuroo asked as Tsukishima drank.

 

“Like I got hit by a moving train.” Tsukishima was shocked that Kuroo was in his room, was bringing him breakfast and TALKING to him. _Was my dream real? Shit, I hope it wasn’t. I told him I love him still._   

 

Kuroo chuckled. “Yeah, I bet. You had 15 bottles of beer, didn't know you like beer.”

 

“I don't. But it's cheap and does the trick.”

 

Kuroo looked like he wanted to say something but didn't follow through and just nodded his head, turned and handed Tsukishima the plate, and a fork from his pocket.

 

“You need to replenish your energy, I wanted to make you something bigger, but I know you don't eat much to begin with.”

 

“Thank you” Tsukishima said softly, giving Kuroo a small smile before nibbling on the french toast.

 

_Should I ask Kuroo about last night? But what happens if it was just a dream and he won't know what I'm talking about? But then how'd I get in be-_

 

“Was what you said last night true?” Kuroo said, startling Tsukishima and causing him to choke a bit on the piece of french toast.

 

“W-What?”

 

“Last night, you apologized for what happened in the past and called me out for ignoring you, I am sorry about that, but I just wanted to know if all of what you said was true?” Kuroo’s eyes never left Tsukishima’s face.

 

“So that really did happen, huh.” Tsukishima murmured under his breath, using one hand to rub his temples as the memories came back to him. He gently placed the plate down in front of him before looking back at Kuroo. “Yes. It's true.”

 

“All of it.” The way Kuroo asked that sounded more like a statement than a question but Tsukishima still replied, “Well, keep in mind that I was drunk, so I'm not sure if I remember everything correctly but, yes, I meant everything I said.”

 

Kuroo just stared at him before nodding. He stood up and walked to the door. Stopping right in front of it before turning back around and saying. “If you don’t have any classes after 4 meet me at the gym. Let’s practice for old times sake.” He gave Tsukishima a smile before leaving the room. Tsukishima sat there shocked.

 

_Did that really just happen? Did Kuroo ask me to play volleyball with him again? Just like that?_

 

Tsukishima sighed picking his phone up and checked the time. 11:54 am. _I still have a class at 12:30 that ends at 3:30_ . He put his phone down and finished off the contents of the plate. _It was good_. He then got up and changed, prepared his bag, brushed his teeth and walked out of his room. Kuroo was already gone, though he didn't feel upset about it this time. He walked to class.

 

_____

 

Tsukishima was nervous. He had spent the last hour of his lecture debating whether or not he should go to the gym. _What happens if Kuroo was planning some sort of revenge for what he did? No, Kuroo isn't that type of person_ … and Tsukishima knew that all the other excuses he came up with were to cover up his real reasoning behind his hesitation to go. _What if she is there?_

 

It was stupid of him to think that, he knew he had no right to think that. But he just couldn't help himself.

 

So Tsukishima was there, just standing in front of the gym entrance, in a plain white t shirt and gym shorts, watching Kuroo and his volleyball teammates practice. If he left now, he could just tell Kuroo that he had an assignment due. But the thoughts on leaving left when Kuroo turned around and smiled at him, beckoning him over.

 

Tsukishima entered the gym, placing his bag down. Kuroo jogged over “Glad you could make it, Tsukki.” he said with a wink and Tsukishima held back a blush mumbling a soft, “Well it's not like I had anything better to do.” while Kuroo lead him to the rest of his teammates.

 

“Guys, this is Tsukishima. He’s someone I met a few years back when my high school competed against his we also had practice matches and training camps together. He’ll be joining us for our after practice game.”

 

The guys introduced themselves to Tsukishima, he shook each of their hands, one of them, Tenshi, held his hand longer than necessary, but he thought nothing of it and then they went about their game. Tsukishima was on the opposite team of Kuroo, which meant that they would both be at the front of the net at times and Tsukishima could've sworn he was back in high school with the way they moved. Of course they had improved which meant that it wasn't exactly the same as back then, but the emotion and energy that he felt, made him momentarily forget about the present.

 

That is until they finished one round of the game, Tsukishima’s team had won, one of the guys tapped Kuroo on the shoulder and pointed at the gym entrance. There, in a slim fitting maxi dress, was Kuroo’s girlfriend. Kuroo didn't make a move to go to her and he didn't have to as she ran across the gym and jumped onto Kuroo. The guys wolf whistled and teased Kuroo, Tsukishima on the other hand went to the furthest drinking fountain in the gym. He wanted to get away from them.

 

_I shouldn't have come._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm close to finishing this story! Sorry about the angst, I can't help myself. I am an angst lover.  
> There will probably 2 more chapters for this story.  
> All I can say is prepare for the next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [My tumblr](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com)


	4. I'm happy for you, Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaurgh! I finished the chapter! Hang in tight, this is kinda long (3.4K-ish words). 
> 
> Some feelings, talking and... (finally) fluff
> 
> The 2nd song that inspired this fic is: "I don't want to see you with her" By Maria Mena.

Tsukishima tried his best to act normal, he splashed water on his face to help him clear his mind and to hide the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes. He made sure not to take too long and went back to the group. _She_ didn't seem to take interest in anyone else only Kuroo. She was whining about how they haven't hung out in a while. _Didn't they meet yesterday??_ He tuned her out and pretended to prepare for the next round. he was stupid to think that she wouldn't have shown up to watch her boyfr- Kuroo, to watch Kuroo play. He didn't want to admit it yet, didn't want to accept that Kuroo had already moved on. It was selfish of him but he just couldn't.

 

They continued with the game while _she_ watched from the side. Well technically she wasn't watching she was on her phone the entire time. But still knowing that she was there messed Tsukishima up more than he’d like to admit. He wasn't concentrated when he and Kuroo were at the front of the net, he would divert his eyes away from Kuroo and didn't respond with any of his usual witty comebacks. And as one would expect, Tsukishima’s team lost the game.

 

The guys tried to get Tsukishima to try out for the team, while Kuroo was busy talking with her about who knows what. Tsukishima excused himself and was glad that his voice didn't waver. He got his stuff and went out of the gym, not knowing exactly where he was going, but just knew that he needed to get away.

 

He was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm and turning him around, he jerked his arm out of the hold. It was Tenshi. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at him. “It's not very polite to grab people out of nowhere.”

 

Tenshi just chuckled, stepping closer to Tsukishima who took a step back. “I did call your name but you didn't respond.”

 

“Oh. I didn't hear you. Sorry about that but I need to go.” 

 

“Hey, wait!” He grabbed Tsukishima's arm again, hard enough that Tsukishima was sure it’d leave a mark, and pulled him closer to him. “I wanted to ask if you would like to go out with me sometime? Get a drink? Or do something else?” He trailed his hand up Tsukishima's arm. Tsukishima repressed a shudder and gently turned him down and asked to be let go, but Tenshi ignored him and tried to feel him up. Tsukishima’s lips curled up into a snarl and he pushed Tenshi away from him.

 

“Sorry, but I'm not interested in Neanderthals” he tried to get away when Tenshi tried to grab at him again, Tsukishima was prepared to punch Tenshi if he got closer but stopped when Kuroo jumped in front of Tsukishima grabbed Tenshi’s hand and twisted it. Tenshi let out a yelp and tried to pry his hand out of Kuroo's hold.

 

“What do you think you're doing?!” Kuroo snarled at Tenshi. He looked over at Tsukishima and saw a harsh red handprint on his arm, Tsukishima saw and tried to cover it. Kuroo punched Tenshi in the face and growled “If you ever mistreat him or anyone like that again, you're off the team and I will make you wish you were dead. Now apologize and get out of here!”

Tenshi squeaked out an apology and ran off.

“Tsukki, are you ok? What happened?” Kuroo asked as he gently pulled Tsukishima's hand away to see the imprint left on his arm.

 

Tsukishima’s heart felt like it would burst with all the emotions going through him right now, but he pushed it down and answered Kuroo. “Yeah, I'm fine. He tried to ask me out but I turned him down and he didn't seem to want to take no for an answer. Thanks for saving me.” He chuckled nervously.

 

“Hey, no problem. Let’s head home. We can put some ice on that to help reduce the swelling.”

 

“It's not that bad, it'll go away after an hour or so. My paleness just makes it look worse than it is.” Tsukishima started walking back to the dorm and Kuroo walked beside him. “Shouldn't you be walking your girlfriend home?”

 

“She’s not- i-it’s complicated.”

 

Tsukishima didn't want to pry so he didn't say anything else.

 

“I kind of noticed that you were distracted after the first round of the game.” Tsukishima faltered at Kuroo’s words. “It was because she was there, wasn't it?” Tsukishima didn't respond, he looked away and wouldn't meet Kuroo’s eyes. “It's alright, you won't see her when we hang out. I promise.”

 

Kuroo did keep his promise, when they hung out, and they hung out a lot! Whether it was out for coffee, watching a movie, going to an arcade and the amusement park. She never showed up. It had been almost three months and Tsukishima hadn't seen nor heard of her during that entire time. Tsukishima was happy during the hang outs but he knew that when they weren't together, Kuroo was most likely with her. He tried not to think about that. He thought at first he was content and happy that at least he could go _'home'_ to Kuroo, but that was just wishful thinking. Kuroo wasn't his and he wasn't Kuroo's. No matter how much he wished he was. 

 

Kuroo invited Tsukishima out for drinks to celebrate the end of their finals. Kuroo ordered beer and Tsukishima ordered a mojito. They were having fun, they talked about random things, the tests, study sessions and even about what they would like to do during the Sem break.

 

“Hey, so I was thinking of maybe moving out of the dorms next year.”

 

Tsukishima, who was about to take a drink put his glass back down and looked at Kuroo. Kuroo looked nervous but was trying his best to keep his gaze on Tsukishima. “Oh. Did you find a place already?” Tsukishima was happy his voice sounded calm, because he certainly wasn't feeling it. _When did Kuroo look for a new apartment? Did Kuroo still not fully forgive me? Had I been the only one that was happy the past few months?_

 

“Actually, yes. I did. I was searching since the start of this year and that was also why I wasn't around the dorms much during the beginning.”

 

Tsukishima was surprised to know this. He looked away from Kuroo and took a drink.

 

“I will only move out next year if you were to j-”

 

“Kurooooo!” Kuroo was interrupted and dragged out of his seat by _her_. “You haven’t called me in a loooong time, I missed you! Don't you miss me?”

 

Tsukishima wasn't sure what was keeping him in his seat when every thought in his head was telling him to _run! She’s here now, you aren't needed. Kuroo will want to be with her, not...me. It'll never be me_. During his internal turmoil Kuroo and the girl, moved to the other side of the bar. Had Tsukishima been looking he would have seen that Kuroo was not happy that she was there.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here? Didn't we agree that we weren't going to work out?”

 

“Oh please, you didn't put up this much of a fight when we were dating, I assumed that was you saying we could be together.”

 

“‘ _Dating_ ’? You call tracking me down everywhere and trying to force yourself on me dating?!? When you confessed to me I said ‘ _let me think about it’_ I never agreed to dating you!” Kuroo sighed and dragged a hand down his face. “I guess it's my fault for not fully rejecting you when you would track me down, but I didn't want to embarrass you, you only showed up when we were in public!”

 

“Awwww, come on you like me don't you? I'm beautiful, your handsome. We make a good match! Don't fight it.” She tried to wrap her arms around Kuroo’s neck but Kuroo moved away from her sneering.

 

“You may be pretty, but your horrible on the inside. Sorry. I will never date you.” Kuroo turned to head back to Tsukishima when a hand dragged him back, shocking him and making him lose balance.

 

Tsukishima looked up from his 3rd glass of mojito when he heard a loud clattering sound. He saw Kuroo stubble and catch himself, but knocked over a chair in the process, before he was pulled into a kiss. Seeing Kuroo, the man he let go but still loved, being kissed by someone else sparked something inside him. Before he could think about what he was doing he was already making his way to them. He had grabbed Kuroo’s arm, pushed her away from them and ran out of the bar dragging Kuroo with him.

 

Kuroo called out to Tsukishima but the blond didn't seem to hear him, he just kept on running.

 

Now, Tsukishima wasn't drunk, tipsy, maybe, but not drunk. So he was able to still run well. Before they could get too far from the bar, but still were a fair distance away, Kuroo pulled them to a stop. He pulled Tsukishima close to him. “Kei, are you alright?” Tsukishima didn't respond instead he brought up a hand to his head and wrapped the other one around his stomach. Kuroo realised then that Tsukishima had probably had a bit to drink and the running certainly didn't help. Kuroo lifted Tsukishima up, despite his protests of “I'm fine, let me down, I can walk! I just upset my stomach!” and carried him back to the bar. Tsukishima covered his face behind his hands and buried it in Kuroo’s chest mumbling into them. Kuroo was cautious re-entering the bar, thankfully _she_ was gone and their seats weren't taken, he apologized the the bar owner and ordered some water for Tsukishima. He sat Tsukishima down and asked him how he was doing. Tsukishima slowly retracted his hands and looked at Kuroo.

 

Kuroo couldn't help but think of how cute he looked with a slightly flushed face and how his eyes reflected the bars lights. He snapped out of it when Tsukishima said a soft. “I'm sorry.” Before Kuroo could say anything Tsukishima looked away from him and at the table. “I'm so so sorry, I shouldn't have done that! I don't know why I did that or what came over me! I just- I… I saw her kiss you- I shouldn’t have- I'm sorry I took you away from your girlfriend. Call her back, I- I will go, just tell her I drank too much an-”

 

“Tsukishima.” Kuroo said, firmly cutting Tsukishima off. He placed his hand on top of his so that Tsukishima wouldn't leave. “Why did you do that?” He asked calmly and slowly, making sure that Tsukishima knew that he wasn't mad but just wanted to know _why_?.

 

Tsukishima looked at Kuroo, his eyes were sad and apologetic. “You know. I told you that night I was drunk. I love you, I still love you. I thought I accepted and understood that you moved on, found someone else that made you happy. I TRIED to be happy for you, but I couldn't. I didn't like seeing you with her. Her-” _Her feet standing in my place, in your warm embrace._ Tsukishima looked away from Kuroo, ashamed. “I’m selfish. I know, I’m sorry. I guess it's a good thing you won't have to see me much next year when you move out.”

 

Kuroo sighed, put a hand on top of Tsukishima’s, which were nervously intertwining together, and pulled it into his lap. Cradling the hand and trolling the back with his thumb. “She wasn't my girlfriend.”

 

Tsukishima let out a hollow laugh. “You don't need to lie to me to try to make me feel better. I saw her kiss you the day I got drunk, she was all over you when I met her at the gym. You don't have to be so kind to me after what I just did.”

 

“I’m not lying. Tsukishima look at me, please.”  

 

Tsukishima looked at Kuroo with narrowed eyes, not understanding what Kuroo was trying to tell him.

 

“She confessed to me a day before you came, I agreed to date her to see how things went. But I was never really interested in her. I never kissed her, I think the kiss you're talking about was when she tried to kiss me but I turned away so she ended up kissing my cheek only. We went on 3 dates but I couldn't bring myself to like her. She was beautiful but her personality was bad. I- I broke it off with her after the match because it wasn't fair to her. But she didn't like that. You actually saved me from that kiss back there.”

 

After a few seconds of silence Kuroo cleared his throat and gave Tsukishima’s hand a little squeeze. “I’ve never been with anyone since you- since you. She was the first one.”

 

Tsukishima tried to pull his hand back but Kuroo held on. “You had a girlfriend 3 months after my call though. Kenma told Hinata who told the whole gym.”

 

“No, I never had a girlfriend. Kenma told Hinata that because he kept bugging him to give him my phone number so he could try to help get us back together. I knew you wouldn't like that so I told Kenma to tell him anything that would get him to stop. And that's what he came up with.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah, Kenma shocked me too when he said it. I didn't think chibi-chan would tell your whole team though.”

 

The waiter came then asking if they wanted anything else. Kuroo ordered more drinks and some food. The waiter got their order and left saying the food will be there in 5 to 10 minutes.

 

Kuroo looked down at his hand holding Tsukishima’s and smiled softly. “I actually didn't know that you still loved me. I thought you were just so drunk you forgot your tenses.”

 

Tsukishima blushed and laughed bringing his free hand up to cover his mouth. “Why do we always have serious conversations when I've had something to drink?”

 

Kuroo laughed at that and moved his chair closer to Tsukishima. “Well at least you aren't drunk this time.” He shifted his hand so that he could intertwine his fingers with Tsukishima’s.

 

After a few more drinks and they’ve finished their food they went back to the dorm. At this point both of them had drank quite a bit but since Tsukishima already had a head start, Kuroo carried him on his back. Tsukishima would nuzzle into his back and play with Kuroo’s hair.

 

Once in the dorm Tsukishima jumped off kuroo’s back, took him by the hand and with a big smile across his face said. “Let's do some karaoke!!”

 

“But we’re already in the dorm.” Kuroo laughed, letting Tsukishima sit him down on the sofa in the living room.

 

“We can use youtube, dummy!” Tsukishima laughed as he waddled into his room and came back out with his iPad in hand, a loose grey shirt on and his pants missing, revealing his black boxers with green Dino's on them. Kuroo chuckled and looked away to try to calm the blush creeping into his face. He couldn't help but think how cute Tsukishima was.

 

Tsukishima turned the tv on and cast his first song onto the TV so that they both could see the lyrics. The first song Tsukishima chose was under pressure by Queen and David Bowie. He placed his iPad on the coffee table, remained standing and bounced to the beat. Kuroo tried to sing along but when he saw Tsukishima dancing, or attempting to dance, and singing with that big smile on his face he couldn't help but just watch him instead. When the chorus hit Tsukishima turned his bright smile and flushed face to Kuroo and reached out his hand asking Kuroo to join him. Kuroo gladly took his hand and let Tsukishima pull him up. They both probably looked like idiots singing and jumping up and down but Kuroo didn't care. He was happy.

 

The auto play was on so and so far the songs were great choices; _Bohemian Rhapsody_ , _I want to break free, Bennie and the jets_ by Elton John and a couple of Beatles songs. When _Hey Jude_ was playing Tsukishima went to the kitchen to get them some water. Leaving Kuroo on the couch swaying and softly singing along. Both had sobered up a bit at this point but they both needed the water after all the singing and occasional shouting. _Yeah, we're probably going to get some complaints tomorrow_. He went back to the living room with two glasses of water. Kuroo was just humming along to the song with a thoughtful look on his face. “You ok?” Tsukishima asked handing Kuroo his glass of water.

 

“Yeah, just thinking.”

 

Tsukishima nodded and sat back down beside Kuroo. He noticed that Kuroo was still staring at him. “What? Is my face red?” He asked bringing a hand up and pressing it against his cheeks, they were still warm but that was because he was still a bit tipsy.

 

Kuroo laughed. “Yeah, it is. But that's not it. I wanted to tell you that I- I love you, still. I've always loved you. I never got over you. I was mad, sure, but now I understand why you did that. You're stupid for not telling me about it, had you told me your insecurities I would've helped you out. I- I actually wanted to give chibi-chan my number so that he could help me win you back but… I knew you wouldn't like that. But I really wanted him to help, I-” Kuroo sighed and looked back at the TV, let it be was preparing to play. “I know it's probably too early to ask but you don't have to answer right now. Would you give me another chance? Can I have another shot at making you happy again?”

 

Tsukishima wasn't sure what face he was making but he was both happy, surprised and sad. Tears had started to pool in his eyes and Kuroo was shocked, worried that he was the reason for those tears. He took some tissues from the box on the coffee table and wiped Tsukishima’s tears. “Shit! Kei, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to-”

 

Tsukishima laughed. Placing his hand on top of Kuroo’s to halt him. “I'm not crying because of you, idiot, I'm happy. It's just- I feel so stupid. I was stupid actually. I-” Tsukishima took a deep breath before continuing “The day Kenma told Hinata that you had moved on was the day I was going to visit you to apologise and try to get you back. But after hearing that I- I didn't.” He laughed while wiping his tears away.

 

“We were both stupid.” Kuroo laughs opens his arms and dragged Tsukishima into a hug. They sang along with the rest of the song.

They sang two more songs until Elvis Presley’s _I can't help falling in love_ started up. Tsukishima jumped up and started swaying and singing along. Kuroo was stunned. He couldn't hear Tsukishima properly the last few songs because they were both drunk and would shout the songs but Tsukishima was singing beautifully. Tsukishima swayed for a few seconds then turned around and practically sang the song to Kuroo. He danced toward Kuroo and pulled him up making Kuroo fall into step with him. They both slow danced while Tsukishima sang with the biggest smile on his face. As the song came to its end Tsukishima’s head was resting in the crook of Kuroo’s neck. Tsukishima yawned, they were both getting tired. Kuroo turned the tv off , helped Tsukishima to his room, took off his glasses and tucked Tsukishima in. As Kuroo turned to leave Tsukishima took his hand and asked him to stay.

 

Kuroo smiled and gently got into the bed with Tsukishima. Tsukishima nuzzled into his side and he shifted so that Tsukishima could use his arm as a pillow. Kuroo watched Tsukishima’s face, memorizing the curves and all the things he missed and loved about the blond. Tsukishima looked so peaceful and beautiful. He gently moved his free hand so he could comb Tsukishima’s hair, something he always wanted to do.

 

“Yes.” Tsukishima said startling Kuroo, who thought Tsukishima was already asleep.

 

“What?”

 

“My answer to the question you asked earlier. Yes.”

 

Kuroo laughed, tears of happiness pooled in his eyes he pulled Tsukishima closer to him and kissed his forehead. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do please tell me if there is a mistake or if the flow is off(?) I asked my sister to proof read it but she keeps stalling, It sounds/flows well for me but then again, I wrote it so i could be biased. 
> 
>  
> 
> leave a kudos and or a comment if you enjoyed it, let me know what you think (´∀｀)♡
> 
> [My tumblr (art)](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com)  
> [ My twitter (Fic updates, art and randomness)](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)
> 
> next chapter will be full on fluff (ok, maybe not full on, but more fluff is coming) \\( ˆ º ˆ )/


End file.
